Paradise
by Britt-Noelle
Summary: Another boring old summer... right? Well, not for Jenny Dickenson and her friend Ashley. They are going to the Nassau,Bahamas all summer long!! What fun!!
1. Default Chapter

Paradise  
  
Ch. 1  
  
"Yay! No more school!" I yelled, as I kicked open the front door of my school and ran out. Once out, I ran into my friend Ashley. "Hey Ash!" I yelled to her. "Aren't you glad school is finally out?"  
"Oh yeah girl! I'm ready for days with no teachers and definitely no homework!" she exclaimed.  
"Me too!" I screamed back excitedly. "Ash, I got to go. my mom's here!"  
"All right! I'll call you when I get home!" she answered.  
"Ok! Bye!"  
"Bye!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh!" I said softly to myself as I woke up to my first day of summer vacation. This is going to be a great summer, I thought to myself as I was getting dressed to go downstairs. Walking downstairs to the kitchen, I overheard my mom and dad talking about something. They were talking about a car. no! That wasn't it! - They were talking about a vacation! Gosh, I wondered, I hope were not going on a trip for this whole summer! That would ruin the plans Ashley and me have made! We've made plans to go to the beach, the pool, the mall, and just any place that you could think of. We were also going to go scanning for some hot guys. because that's just what us, girls, do.  
All this talk, and I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Jenifer Dickenson, Jenny for short. I am 15 ½, and am now a sophomore at the stupidest school in the world, John Adams High. Well, its not that bad, considering that the teachers are nice and everything.but I have to agree with the fact that they give way too much homework, and since I live close to the beach (Sacramento, CA), so, well, I'd rather surf rather than do some crappy homework. I mean, it seems that my teachers have a contest, hmm. who gives the most homework? It's ridiculous (however you spell it- you can see I'm well educated)! Well, at least it's all over now!!  
Now back to the real world. The conversation. Between the parents. About some trip. Dunno. I decided to walk in and see what this was all about, and the hunger for breakfast was just killing me to death. It just so happened I walked in at just the right time.  
"Jenny, honey (I hate it when she calls me that), your father and I have decided to take a trip over the summer as a family to the Bahamas.  
At that moment I don't know just what was going through my mind. : The Bahamas! Wow! : Then, no! this ruins my whole summer with Ashley! : I decided to say something. "Really?" I answered.  
"Yes", my mom replied.  
"Ummm.. When?" I asked.  
"Tomorrow night", my mom answered.  
"Your Kidding!", I yelled. "Me and Ashley are supposed to go to the movies tomorrow night!"  
"Oh! Forgot to tell you! Ashley is coming too!" my mom exclaimed.  
At that point I got back into my good mood. " No Way!" I exclaimed. " Why didn't she tell me?"  
"It was a surprise that I made her promise not to tell", my mother answered.  
"Awesome!" I yelled. I was so excited that I got to go that I practically fell off my bed when I was upstairs packing. This was going to be the best summer ever!! 


	2. Teaser::

Ch. 2  
  
Today is the day. The day that I'm flying to the Bahamas with my best friend, Ashley. What more could a girl ask for? Sand, sun, . guys..you can't forget guys! Ashley's supposed to be here in five minutes, and I'm just packing up the last of my things and putting them in the car. Then all of a sudden..  
"Ashley's here!" my mom yelled at the top of her voice up to me.  
Running down the stairs, I yelled back "I'm coming!" Once I got down, and saw her I ran up to her and gave her a huge bear hug. "Aren't you excited? I am! I am!" I exclaimed.  
"I know this isn't possible, but I'm just as excited as you are!!" she screamed back.  
When we got her stuff in the car, we all got in the car and left, all hoping that we would have a great trip while we were gone. What a great summer this would be in paradise with my best friend!! After a while, my mom handed us our boarding passes. We were riding American Airlines nonstop to Nassau, Bahamas. What fun. Well, at least I was with Ashley..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Dang, this plane has really comfortable seats I thought to myself as I sat down in one of them. It was a window seat of course, because I totally love window seats. I love to stare out the window at the clouds. It looks like I'm riding through heaven. As Ashley sat down next to me, I knew she was thinking the same thing she was. : I just can't wait until we get there! : Yeah we were going to get there soon enough.. In like 7 hours. this was going to be a long trip.. But it would be worth the wait, wouldn't it? 


	3. Teaser 2::

Ch. 3  
  
"Ashley, Ashley wake up!" I whispered to her as we passed over an ocean and began to see the outlines of the skyscrapers of Nassau, Bahamas, which was where we were staying. We were staying in the Island Paradise Hotel. It was, from what I've heard about it, the largest hotel in Nassau. We could even see it from the plane. It's huge! I mean, 17 stories? Gosh! That's one big hotel! When I pointed out the hotel to Ashley on our way there, she practically screamed at the height of it.  
"Oh my gosh!" she yelled, "were staying. there?"  
"Yep!" I exclaimed.  
"Wow!" we shouted together as we gazed up at our hotel. This was completely and totally going to be the best summer ever! I mean, beaches, the pool, boys!! You can't forget the boys!! (I already told you that I wanted to have a boyfriend by the end of the summer..) Plus, the surf is great here! (oh! By the way. I surf. I'm a surfer girl!) This trip was going to be so much fun! Nassau is such a huge city, and so after what seemed like hours, we finally got to our huge hotel. We got our luggage out of the charter bus that we took and carried it inside. The first thing that Ashley and I looked at once we got there was the pool. Dang, this hotel had a nice pool. Inside and Outside! Awesome!  
"Oooh, Ash, look at that hot guy," I said to her as I eyed a bunch of guys walking in the hotel.  
"Oh yeah!" she said, "Bring on the hot guys!"  
"Yeah, bring em' on!" I yelled back.  
Then I looked up. Man, you could see all fourteen stories up! It was completely breathtaking! Awesome! Ashley suddenly looked over, wondering why I was so awed. I just told her to look up. She did, and she became just as awed as I was. After my dad checked us in, we took the elevator up to the fourteenth floor, and went to our room (we had our own room. it was connected to my mom and dads), room number 14 10. We walked in, threw our stuff down, went straight to the window, opened the curtains and looked out. It was like a whole new world. You could see everything from beaches, to skyscrapers, to well.. Just all sorts of things. It was awesome! Me and her were staring starstruck looking out the window, when my parents came in. She told us to unpack our stuff and meet them down for dinner in an hour. We did just that. Got ready. Ate dinner. Came back to the room, and crashed. It had been a long day, and we were tired. 


End file.
